As is known in the art, electrical connectors are used to connect two electrical components to transmit or provide an electrical power connection or a communication connection between them. Generally, at the time a product leaves a factory, various electrical components are already connected with each other through a connector. Sometimes, however, the connector needs to be installed in-situ, for example, during maintenance or other situations where a field installation is needed. In known field installable connectors, a relatively large force must be applied to the field installable connector or a tool may be required to connect or detach a cable and a metal terminal via the connector.